Don't let me fall
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki - Gazetto - Il est dur d'être amis quand on travail ensemble. Et quand un Ruki se fait larguer, et qu'un Reita ne sait pas s'exprimer correctement, ça entraîne des choses qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient. Rien n'est simple.
1. Don't

**Titre de la Fic: Don't let me fall (Ne me laisse pas tomber).  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : Don't  
**

**Titre complet : Don't let us down. (Ne nous laisses pas tomber).****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Le concert était finie, et ils étaient sortis de scènes. Dans les coulisses, les changements de vêtements, et le rangement se faisaient sentir. Ruki dans sa loge finissait de ranger son costume de scène dans un sac, avec ses affaires, Ruki était comme ça. A la fin d'un concert il amenait tout chez lui. Mais ce soir était différent, son petit-ami devait passer, et cela ne tarda pas. Dans le silence de sa loge, une présence se fit sentir, et quand il le vit, il lui fit un grand sourire. Ruki s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa. Il était content de le voir, content de rentrer avec lui. Ruki l'embrassait avidement, l'entrainant près de son bureau. Il ne fallait pas croire comme ça, mais cette petite chose, était extrêmement attirant, et demandeur. Alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent, et que dans la tête du plus petit, il imaginait une suite très agréable, le plus grand des deux, rompit le baiser, évitant le contact visuel avec Ruki, il s'écarta suffisamment pour ne plus toucher son corps. Ruki impatient faisait danser ses jambes dans le vide, assit sur le bureau, le regardant sérieusement, avant que son petit ami ne lui dise._

******« En vérité, je voulais te parler. »**

_Ruki le regarda quelques longues secondes, cela ne présageait rien de bon._

**************«**************** De quoi?**************** »**

_Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher son agacement face à la situation. Et son petit ami ne le fit pas vraiment attende.  
_

**************«**************** Je voulais te voir, pour te dire... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on...**************** »**

**************«**************** Rompe?**************** »**

_Ruki le regarda bien en face, mais il évitait soigneusement son regard. Ce qui devait être une bonne soirée était bien loin de finir comme il l'aurait aimé. Aussi, quand son petit ami ajouta._

**************«**************** Ruki... On sait bien que... ce n'est plus ça entre nous.**************** »**

_Ruki très calme, malgré la situation, lui dit.  
_

**************«**************** Regardes-moi en face**************** et dis-le. »**

_Ruki ne semblait pas être le genre commode. Et le fait est, qu'il y avait des choses avec lesquelles il ne pouvait pas faire. Son petit ami qui était en train de le quitter, se décida enfin a poser les yeux sur le visage de Ruki, qui semblait étrangement inexpressif. L'hésitation le prit quelques temps, mais il finit par déclaré, sûr de lui.  
_

**************«**************** C'est fini.**************** »**

_Il s'attendait à ce que Ruki lui fasse une scène, après tout, ils étaient entrain de se séparer, mais au lieu de ça, le visage de Ruki semblait toujours aussi impassible, tandis qu'il répondit froidement.  
_

**************«**************** Parfait.**************** »**

_Il leva ses fesses du bureau, prit son sac, et partit sans rien ajouté de plus, en direction de la porte, il entendait son ancien petit ami lui dire.  
_

**************«**************** Ruki dis quelques choses enfin!**************** »**

_Ruki ne voulait pas parler. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Pourtant, il entendit sa voix, neutre, légèrement amer lui répondre, malgré lui.  
_

**************«**************** Bonne soirée avec ton amant.**************** »**

_L'ancien petit ami n'ajouta rien, tandis que Ruki sortit, croisant Reita. Reita avait vu Ruki sortir de la salle, alors que son petit ami y était encore, et naïvement il lui dit._

**************«**************** Tu ne passes pas la nuit avec Kouki?**************** »**

_Reita marchait aux côtés de Ruki sans comprendre ce qui se passait, et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, quand le plus jeune lui répondit.  
_

**************«**************** Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire avec qui je passe mes nuits ?**************** »**

_La naïveté de Reita, et son bonté, répondirent ensemble.  
_

**************«**************** Je pensais qu'après ce concert, tu passerais la nuit avec ton mec, enfin comme toujours.**************** »**

_Ruki lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Reita ne semblait pas comprendre. Il faut dire que Reita avait toujours été le genre de gars a qui il fallait tout dire pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'il soit stupide, mais que les choses dites clairement étaient mieux pour lui que des sous-entendus. Aussi, Ruki n'allait pas par quatre chemin, répondant seulement.  
_

**************«**************** Je n'ai plus de mec.**************** »**

_Reita lui prit le bras, pour le freiner dans sa course, et le regarder dans les yeux quelques instants. Il n'y vit rien de plus que ce que Kouki avait pu y voir. Il était froid, et distant. Malheureusement pour Reita, il était amoureux de ce chanteur, et la nouvelle de son célibat, avait tendance à réjouir le bandé, qui y voyait une chance infime de plaire à celui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, et ce depuis le début de l'aventure de leurs groupe, soit dix ans auparavant. Leur amitié remontaient à tellement longtemps que Reita, n'avait jamais osé, durant ses deux dernières années, lui parlé de ses sentiments nouveau. Et puis, il valait mieux un meilleur ami près de soit, qu'un amour qui l'évites. Malheureusement, il n'était pas aussi doué que Ruki pour ce qui était des mots, et il lui dit maladroitement.  
_

**************«**************** C'est super, tu l'as enfin plaqué. Il ne te valait pas.**************** »**

_Ruki lui jeta un regard à moitié moqueur, à moitié outré. Il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer de ce que Reita venait de lui dire. Aussi, il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à ce que Reita s'enfonce encore plus._

**************«**************** Je veux dire, c'est un minable après tout, tu peux trouver vachement mieux.**************** »**

_Ruki fixait Reita, sans dire un mot. C'était pitoyable. Il comptait lui remonter le moral comme ça? Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il décida qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'eux. Il tendit son sac à Reita, qui le fixait d'une drôle de façon, avant de lui dire._

**************«**************** Tu donneras ça au staff.**************** »**

_Reita le regarda incrédule. Depuis quand Ruki lui donnait ses affaires? Sa précieuse tenue de scène qu'il aimait avoir avec lui? Il prit le sac sans se faire prier, mais lui répondit._

**************«**************** Mais d'habitude, c'est toi qui le fais.**************** »**

**************«**************** Pas cette fois.**************** »**

_Reita était complètement perdu, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il entendit leurs amis qui chahutaient plus loin, et sûrement avec Kouki, qui n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu, vu sa taille. Reita ajouta._

**************«**************** Ruki... qu'est-ce qui se passe?**************** »**

_Ruki le regarda bien sérieusement. Il ne pouvait pas travailler comme ça. Il n'en avait aucune envie, et puis de toute façon, il décidait encore de ce qu'il faisait. Il était libre, et celui qui n'était pas d'accord avec lui, tant pis pour lui. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas la peine d'insister quand Ruki faisait sa mauvaise tête. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il prit un sourire et lui balança avec un aplomb à faire tomber un cavalier de sa monture._

**************«**************** Je prend des vacances!**************** »**

_Reita vraiment à la masse, et surtout ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami agissait ainsi répondit._

**************«**************** Maintenant?**************** »**

**************«**************** Oui!**************** »**

**************«**************** Mais tu ne peux pas Ruki! On est en plein enregistrement en ce moment!**************** »**

_Ruki, ne se laissant toujours pas démonté, et fatigué de parler à des hommes qui ne comprenaient rien, sur rien de ce qu'il était, et de sa façon d'agir, lui lâcha._

**************«**************** Justement.**************** »**

_Il prit ses clics et ses clac voulant partir, mais Reita lui dit._

**************«**************** Ruki attends!**************** »**

_Mais Ruki n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il se planta face à Reita et lui sortit, de façon très abrupte, et claire._

**************«**************** Très bien, je vais te le faire de manière à ce que tu comprennes. Fous moi la paix Reita. J'ai aucun besoin de t'entendre. T'es le pire meilleur ami que je pouvais trouver.**************** »**

_Reita le fixa, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ruki lui disait ces choses là. Après tout, il avait toujours été là pour lui. Pour le groupe. Après ses déceptions, ses amours ratés. C'était lui qui avait dû l'écouter parler d'untel ou d'untel et de comment il mourrait d'envie de sortir avec, de faire ceci, ou cela, aussi bien personnellement, que professionnellement. Et il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. Et là, il l'envoyait chier, comme du caca qui sent mauvais. Reita n'ajouta rien, et le regarda tourner les talons, et s'en aller. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, pour des choses qui en valaient la peine, du moins Reita le pensait. Mais là, il n'avait même pas comprit ce qui s'était passé. Et une fois assez éloigné de Reita et de ses oreilles, Ruki prit son portable, et appela leur agent, lui explicitant le fait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à croiser les membres de D=out, et encore moins Reita. Tout ce que Ruki voulait était de rentrer chez lui, et ruminer, sans que personne ne soit là pour lui dire à quel point son petit ami était une ordure, et qu'il était bien mieux sans, parce que la vérité, était que Ruki n'avait pas voulu rompre, c'était Kouki qui l'avait quitté, sûrement pour quelqu'un d'autre, parce que Ruki n'était pas le genre de mec qu'on largue parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire de la journée. Et Ruki ne voulait pas savoir pour qui il avait été lourdé. Le simple et douloureux fait d'avoir été mise à la porte, était humiliant et blessant. Même si il n'avait rien montré, Ruki était quelqu'un qui possédait une certaines sensibilités, et là c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Après tout, faire semblant avait toujours été son truc. Faire semblant d'être à l'aise sur scène, faire semblant d'être un obsédé sexuel, Oui bon ça c'était vrai, mais en général il préférait avoir quelqu'un dans son lit plutôt que se tripoter tout seul sur scène. Faire semblant d'avoir confiance en lui. Parce que la réalité était bien différente, et peu de gens le devinait derrière ses sourires habituels. Ruki n'était pas le genre a faire des scènes, et ça tout le monde le savait. Quand Ruki était énervé, il se contentait de croiser les bras, et de s'en aller. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était plus facile. Parce que c'était là que commençait la tempête du chanteur.  
_

_Reita l'avait regardé partir, sachant pertinemment, que si Ruki lui en voulait, il trouverait une façon de le lui faire payer. Peu importait si Reita savait ce qu'on lui reprochait. Ruki était comme ça. Et malgré ça, ça faisait parti des choses qui le rendaient adorable. Sa façon de faire la tête, ses yeux qui se plissaient, ses lèvres qui se serraient.. Rien ne pouvait être aussi mignon que quand Ruki le faisait. Ils s'étaient souvent prit le bec a propos des chansons qu'ils composaient, de la playlist pour les concerts, de la façon dont Reita jouait tel ou tel passage, des désaccords sur les dates d'enregistrement, de vacances, de leurs visions des choses. Mais Ruki ne gagnait pas toujours. Seulement à ce moment précis, rien ne lui semblait plus futile que cette conversation. Et ne pensez pas que le bassiste allait s'excuser, et que tout serait fini, parce que ça ne serait pas le cas. Reita avait sa fierté, et Ruki la sienne. Et peu importait qui avait commencé, ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord ici, ce n'était pas professionnel, c'était personnel, et quand on touchait à ce domaine, c'était fini. Reita retourna auprès de ses amis, qui avaient décidé de finir la soirée dans un bar, pour bien profiter de l'after concert, et rigoler encore plus ensemble. Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu, parce que Reita n'avait pas vraiment la tête a faire la fête après ce que Ruki lui avait dit. Ils verraient demain comment les choses tourneront._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Voilà une nouvelle fiction ^^. Bon le fait est que je compte finir les autres hein, mais je sais pas pourquoi hier j'écoutais une musique, et elle m'a donné envie de l'écrire, et je me suis dit "ça en fera un de fait". Parce que j'ai au moins 6 fictions en tête avec leurs fin, donc va falloir que je m'active pour les faire partir de la tête et les coucher sur ce site ^^.

J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée ^^. a trèèèèèèèèès bientôt ^^


	2. Conseil

**Titre de la Fic: Don't let me fall  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : Conseil  
**

**Titre complet : Conseil de guerre.****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Le temps était venu, et tout les membres du groupes aussi. Tous, a l'exception d'un seul. Ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner qui n'était pas encore là. Et le guitariste brun commençait à perdre patience. Il fallait dire, que ce n'était qu'une réunion informel pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient enregistrer, qui, quand, où et comment. Juste histoire de ne pas faire déplacer tout le monde pour ne voir que Reita jouer de la basse toute la journée, ou autre, par exemple. Aussi, Aoi lâcha, un peu agacé et surprit._

**************« Quelqu'un a vu Ruki?****************»**

**************« Il ne viendra pas.****************»**

_Reita venait de lâcher la bombe. Et a voir le regard interrogateur de ses amis, ils se demandaient bien pourquoi il ne serait pas là. Ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner, même si aucun ne pouvait croire que Ruki séchait les enregistrement uniquement parce qu'il s'était fait largué. Après tout, on parlait de Ruki, le tyran qui voulait que tout soit parfait, et fait en temps et en heure, le mec capable de passer une journée entière enfermé dans sa chambre plongé dans le noir pour écrire le nombre de chanson qu'il fallait. _

**************« Comment ça, il ne viendra pas?****************»**

**************«**************** Il est en vacance. ****************»**

_L'assemblé se mit à rire de bon coeur... Du moins, tous sauf Reita, qui restait impassiblement affalé sur un siège. Il n'était pas bien, et cela venait sûrement du fait que Ruki ne l'avait pas appeler, et ne répondait pas a ses messages depuis ce soir là._

**************«**************** Te fiches pas de nous, y'a son sac là. ****************»**

_Aoi ne lâchait pas l'affaire, et c'était normal, cela pouvait prêter a confusion, pourtant, tout semblait normal, comme lorsque Ruki déposait ses affaires, allait faire un tour pour fumer sa clope et revenait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas là, et ne reviendrait pas dans la seconde. Aussi Reita ajouta._

**************«**************** C'est moi qui l'ai amené. Il m'a planté après le concert ça dans les mains, a décrété qu'il prenait des vacances, et s'est tiré. ****************»**

**************«**************** Non, sérieusement Rei. ****************»**

**************«**************** Crois moi, je préférerais rire... ****************»**

_Reita soupira longuement. Rien de tout ça ne le mettait à l'aise, et le fait que Ruki le trouvait horrible comme ami, était la pire chose qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche. A côté les vannes de Ruki sur son bandeau ignoble, ou son inaptitude pour le changement de garde de robe n'était que des blagues amusantes, même si le moment ça lui donnait plus envie de lui tordre le cou qu'autre chose. Aoi le regarda et lui dit._

**************« C'est quoi ce plan? Il compte nous planté pour l'album ?****************»**

**************«**************** Ruki? On parle bien du même homme? ****************»** _Répondit Kai._

_Reita lâcha un autre soupire bruyant._

**************«**************** Non, il prend des vacances. Il sait qu'on enregistre, et il s'en fou. ****************»**

**************«**************** J'y crois pas une seconde. ****************»  
**

**************«**************** Kai, va falloir que t'y crois, parce qu'il ne viendra pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. ****************»** _lâcha Reita sûr de lui.  
_

_Ils avaient tous l'air embêté, et Uruha avait un petit air différent des autres. Sûrement parce que Uruha était le seul a savoir que Reita n'avait d'yeux que pour le chanteur, et que l'absence de celui-ci devait l'ennuyer plus que quiconque. En même temps Reita ne se voyait pas dire a tout le groupe qu'il en pinçait pour le chanteur, parce que vu leurs discrétions, ils seraient bien le genre à les regarder bizarrement quand ils seraient dans la même pièce, et Ruki aurait tout de suite comprit ce qui se passait. Ce que Reita ne voulait pas. Il valait mieux que Ruki ignore tout de cette affaire, après tout, il n'était qu'un meilleur ami, et même pitoyable dans cette catégorie. Désespérant. _

_Pendant ce temps là, Kai eut le temps de réfléchir, et déclara._

**************«**************** On fera sans lui jusqu'au max. Donc, tout le monde enregistre avant la vocale... ça laissera un peu de temps pour le convaincre d'arrêter ses vacances. ****************»**

**************«**************** Le convaincre? T'as déjà vu Ruki faire ce qu'on voulait quand il a décidé du contraire? Comptes pas sur moi pour aller lui parler. ****************»**

**************«**************** Quel bravoure Aoi... ****************»** _Lâcha Uruha, pour le vanner._

**************« Tiens, t'as qu'à y aller toi. Ou même Reita. Après tout c'est votre meilleur ami, non? Il vous écoutera.****************»**

_Reita regardait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant désespérément ce que Ruki pouvait lui reprocher, et même si il n'avait pas été très délicat, Ruki ne l'envoyait jamais chier comme ça. Il y avait un certain niveau de complicité, de compréhension entre eux, et là.. C'était comme si ces dix dernières années n'avaient pas existé, et qu'ils venaient de se voir pour la première fois. Pas de complicité, pas de compréhension, pas de compassion, rien. Un jugement rapide et expéditif. Déprimant. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Aoi insistant.  
_

**************«**************** Reita?! Tu iras lui parler toi. ****************»**

**************«**************** Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas Kai, c'est le leader! ****************»**

**************«**************** Non non, ça compte pas, on parle de Ruki. Tu sais le terrain miné? C'est toi qui t'y colles, Mister son meilleur ami! ****************»**

_Reita se mit a rigoler doucement, et sarcastiquement. Son meilleur ami... Cela ne voulait plus rien dire. Il leur avoua alors.  
_

**************«**************** Actuellement, je suis le pire meilleur ami qu'il ai eut. C'est lui qui me l'a dit, alors va falloir jouer une autre carte les mecs. ****************»**

**************«**************** Non, tu rigoles? T'as réussis a foutre Ruki en nerf assez pour qu'il ne vienne plus bosser? ****************»**

**************«**************** Je sais même pas ce que je lui ai fais. Il m'a planté en me disant ça. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait. Après tout, il venait de quitter ce looser de Kouki. ****************»**

_L'assistance fixa Reita, et Uruha lui fit un petit sourire amusé. Il détestait Uruha a ce moment là. Parce qu'il savait ce que Uruha se disait, sûrement qu'il pensait que Reita tenterait sa chance, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et ça ne serait pas le cas. Il lui fit un léger non de la tête, et Uruha perdit son sourire amusé. Il eut quand même le plaisir d'entendre Kai lui répondre.  
_

**************«**************** C'est Kouki qui l'a largué Rei. Pas l'inverse. ****************»**

**************«**************** Maintenant que tu connais ta boulette, tu vas le voir, et tu le fais changer d'avis s'il te plais. ****************»**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas. Ruki ne lui répondait pas par messages, ni même au téléphone, qui pouvait penser qu'il oserait lui ouvrir la porte? Oh non, il allait l'insulter, ou pire, ne pas répondre, le laissant dans le doute de sa mort, ou de son mépris. Bref une petite vengeance à la Ruki qu'il traînerait toute sa vie. Mais c'était une mission suicide.  
_

**************«**************** Non. Je refuse. Je suis pas dans ses grâces, je vais pas aller chez lui pour le faire changer d'avis. On ne fait pas changer d'avis Ruki, il se fatigue seulement d'être seul à vouloir quelques chose, une fois qu'il s'est bien vengé, et je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir là. C'est clair? ****************»**

**************«**************** T'as foutu la merde, tu arranges ça. Je sais pas pourquoi Ruki te fais la gueule pour une erreur aussi infime, et je t'avoue que je trouve ça bizarre, mais bon. Il te fais la gueule, il se coupe du groupe, et si il ne se pointe pas la semaine prochaine pour mettre sa petite voix sur la musique, l'album ne vaudra rien, parce qu'on est un groupe de musique avec un chanteur, et pas un groupe de musicien. Et puis il faut arranger vos relation si tu veux que le groupe tiennes. ****************»**

_Reita regarda Aoi droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas voir Ruki. Parce que Si Ruki le rejetait encore une fois en lui disant à quel point il était détestable, c'était pas sûr que Reita puisse faire un enregistrement digne de ce nom. Et même si sa basse ne s'entendait pas beaucoup pour certaines oreilles non exercé, lui et Kai faisait le rythme sur lequel le groupe se reposait. Sans l'un, ou sans l'autre, la musique serait bancale, comme un chanteur qui ne chante pas. Surtout que beaucoup de fan était là pour les voir tous ensemble, et pas juste un dans son coin. Ils étaient un tout, et un tout sans Ruki ou l'un d'eux, c'était rien. Il soupira et lui répondit  
_

**************«**************** D'accord. Je le ferais. Mais sans garanti. ****************»**

**************«**************** Bien, on fera moi, Aoi, toi et Uruha. Et Ruki en dernier. ****************»**

_Tout le monde avait l'air plutôt d'accord, et ils se séparèrent. Mais Uruha resta un peu en retrait pour passer du temps avec Reita. Laissant les autres s'en aller, il resta dans la pièce avec le bassiste et n'alla pas par quatre chemin.  
_

**************«**************** Tu lui a fais quoi? ****************»**

**************«**************** Mais rien. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il a péter un câble tout seul. ****************»**

**************«**************** Reita... ****************»**

**************«**************** Quoi? Je pensais qu'il avait planté le Cookie géant là. J'ai été pas doué, d'accord, je me suis mis a côté. Mais je te jure, qu'il m'a regardé, et il m'a filé son sac, m'a envoyé boulé et s'est tiré. Ni plus ni moins. ****************»**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. Décidément être avec Ruki n'avait rien de simple, et il se demandait encore comment ça devait être quand Ruki était en couple avec quelqu'un. Peut être qu'il était le genre à tout contrôlé, même en couple? Mais le regarde de Uruha ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde, comme pour lui faire cracher la vérité, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Reita resta muet face à lui, et dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que Reita ne dirait pas ce qui se passait. _

**************«**************** Bon alors Ruki est débile? ****************»**

**************«**************** Je dis pas ça. Je sais juste pas pourquoi il m'en veux comme ça. C'est pas la première fois qu'il rompt avec un mec depuis deux ans, et pourtant il m'a jamais fait ce coup là. ****************»**

**************«**************** Reita, tu penses mal. Après tout, c'est Ruki. Peut être qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu comprennes qu'il n'était pas heureux de ce qui s'était passé, et que tu sois là pour l'emmener boire un verre pour lui remonter le moral, plutôt que de lui dire à quel point son mec était un minable. ****************»**

**************«**************** Mais Kouki est un minable! ****************»**

**************«**************** Reita... ****************»**

**************«**************** Je te jure! Je l'ai vu entre temps avec Ibuki, et ils avaient l'air vraiment d'être à deux doigts de se sauter dessus. Tu trouves ça normal toi? Tu plaques un mec, et quelques jours plus tard, tu batifoles avec un autre? ****************»**

_Uruha le regardait sérieusement, mais il avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr Reita était pas le genre de mec à mentir pour qu'on plaide sa cause, mais il valait mieux être sûr. Puis de toute façon, Reita ne pouvait pas lui mentir, parce que Uruha le repérait tout de suite, c'est comme ça qu'il s'était rendu, assez vite compte, que Reita était raide du chanteur. Et par amitié pour lui il n'avait jamais rien dit a Ruki, même si de temps en temps, il essayait de faire des sous entendu au chanteur pour voir si ça lui faisait quelques chose... Apparemment il ne devait pas comprendre, et prenait ça de pour de l'humour.. Déprimant. Uruha réfléchit quelques instant, et finit par lui dire.  
_

**************«**************** Si il l'a quitté pour un autre, ça expliquerait qu'il ai pas honte de se montrer avec Ibuki, et pourquoi Ruki l'aurait mal prit, encore plus mal venant de toi. ****************»**

**************«**************** Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai toujours trouvé son mec minable? ****************»**

**************«**************** Tu es jaloux. Mais oui. Si dans sa tête, tu savais quelques choses et que tu ne lui a rien dit... Tu es horrible. ****************»**

**************«**************** Mais j'en savais rien! ****************»**

**************«**************** Je sais, tu étais juste jaloux de lui. ****************»**

**************«**************** Mais ils allaient trop pas ensemble. Sérieux, t'as vu Ruki avec ce mec qui faisait deux fois sa taille? C'était pas fait pour durer. Faut pas s'étonner. ****************»**

**************«**************** J'imagine que toi tu es parfait pour lui? ****************»**

_Reita le fixa méchamment. Il insinuait quoi par là?  
_

**************«**************** Je suis pas prétentieux. Mais lui et moi on serait plus harmonieux déjà niveau taille, ça fait pas David et Goliath et ensuite, oui je serais mieux pour lui, parce que je comprend pas qu'on puisse le tromper et le quitter comme une vieille chaussette. ****************»**

_Uruha le regardait; Reita boudait. C'était mignon, et sûrement que si Ruki n'était pas occupé à lui faire la gueule, il aurait été là, et aurait bien rit de sa tête. Et peut être même qu'il aurait osé le taquiné pour lui tirer un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici présent parce que Ruki lui faisait la tête, et qu'il ne voulait même plus lui parler.  
_

**************«**************** Tu auras ta chance avec lui. Mais pour le groupe, t'as intérêt à trouver quoi lui dire. ****************»**

**************«**************** A part m'excuser, je pourrais faire quoi? ****************»**

**************«**************** Subir la colère du tyran. ****************»**

**************«**************** Comme toujours. ****************»**

_Reita le regarda, et Uruha lui sourit. Il lui tendit la mains, et Reita la saisit, se levant dans le mouvement que Uruha lui imprimait. Ils sortirent de la salle, et Uruha décida de passer l'après-midi avec Reita. Histoire de ne pas le laisser seul à penser a Ruki le détestant pour une chose qu'il ne lui avait pas faite, ou qu'il n'avait pas dites. Après tout, Ruki était mauvais, du moins rarement aussi joyeux qu'un bisounours, mais il n'était pas méchant, loin de là. Tous le savait, tous savait ce que le groupe voulait dire pour Ruki, parce que c'était pareille pour eux. Le groupe était leur vie. Aucun ne pouvait imaginer lâcher les quatre autres et s'en aller faire autre choses. Parce qu'ils étaient tous une partie d'une même âme, et cette âme était the GazettE. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus qu'être ensemble, se sentir complet et heureux tout les cinq sur scènes. Alors c'était facile d'imaginer comment Reita, et Ruki se sentaient. Ils passèrent leurs journées ensembles, essayant de rassembler ses forces pour que Reita trouves le courage d'aller voir Ruki.  
_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Vioilà un nouveau chapitre posté. J'espère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ^^. En tout cas, je ne compte pas lâcher les autres, c'est juste que pour l'instant celle là m'ai venu plus facilement ^^.

Ne vous inquietez pas, les autres seront suiter ^^.

Sur ce, Bizzouuu ^^


End file.
